This invention relates to topically-active anti-inflammatory 3-chloro-5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazines, to a method of treating inflammation, and to a composition suitable for treating inflammation.
Inflammation is an essentially protective and normal response to injury, although the etiology and pathogenesis of many inflammatory conditions remain obscure. In general, anti-inflammatory agents are employed primarily to relieve the symptoms of inflammation. In such symptomatic therapy, topically-applied anti-inflammatory agents present special problems. Inflammatory conditions calling for the topical application of an anti-inflammatory agent are almost exclusively treated with steroids. Topically applied steroids, however, may carry considerable systemic toxicity. Thus, the need continues for safer, better tolerated topically active anti-inflammatory agents.
3-Chloro-1,2,4-triazines are disclosed generically as intermediates in Swiss Pat. No. 480,795. Such triazines are substituted in the 5- and/or 6-position with alkyl, cycloalkyl, or aryl moieties optionally substituted by one of the following groups: halo, alkyl, alkoxy, nitro, alkylamino, dialkylamino, acylamino, and alkoxycarbonyl. The compounds have no disclosed utility except as intermediates in the preparation of 3-amino-1,2,4-triazine-N-oxides which are useful as plant growth-control agents and weed killers. Most of the specific examples of the 3-amino compounds are 3-amino-5,6-diphenyl-1,2,4-triazine-N-oxides, although in two instances the 5- and 6-substituents are p-methylphenyl groups.